Lutter contre son destin
by Gwenael
Summary: "Harry ! Harry ! Ecoute moi bien, tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends ! Je vais t'envoyer quelque part, quelque part où tu pourras te reconstruire, où tu pourras te préparer. N'aies pas peur, je ne serais jamais bien loin de toi. Ecoute moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va).

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première histoire et je ne suis absolument pas sûr de moi donc soyez gentils avec moi tout en étant franche s'il vous plait ! (?) Je ne pense pas avoir fait trop de fautes mais si vous en voyez une, ne vous privez pas de me le faire signaler ^^.

**Chapitre 1 : La dernière échappatoire**

Sa main glissa doucement le long de son dos dénué. Elle descendit jusqu'aux reins puis s'arrêta un instant, un drap blanc lui empêchant l'accès du reste du corps. Il retira d'un coup la couverture, dernier rempart avant la nudité du jeune homme. La soudaine fraîcheur ne le fit pas réagir plus que les caresses qui continuèrent pour apprécier la douceur de la peau de ses jambes. Toujours aucune réaction. Le possesseur de la main approcha son visage de son oreille.

"Harry" chuchota-t-il, "si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment..." finit-il alors que sa langue vint mordiller la lobe de son oreille.

"Depuis combien de temps je rêve de toucher ce corps qui me revient de droit"

Il baisa la nuque du brun et continua plus bas.

"Depuis combien de temps je rêve de notre union"

Il suça violemment la peau de son dos au dessous des omoplates, le marquant comme sien. Le lord tourna le corps désarticulé et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son captif. Le vide. Rien d'autre que du vide. Il essaya de chercher dans ses prunelles une trace, ne serait-ce que minime de rébellion, de vie. A la place de cette flamme qui brillait auparavant dans les yeux du survivant, ce vide s'était installé, prenant entière possession de ses deux émeraudes. Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Après plus de deux mois de tortures, il avait enfin atteint son but. Détruire le mental de son ennemi, s'emparer de son corps, le faire sien.

Il posa un doux baiser au niveau de la tempe du jeune garçon, recouvrit son futur amant dans un geste protecteur et possessif, puis quitta la chambre. Le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas, le temps semblant n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne bougeait pas. Pas plus lorsqu'une main glacée par le froid, lui toucha le front dans un geste presque tendre.

Les plis de son front se firent soucieux. Était-ce donc trop tard pour le sauver ? Avait-il faillit à sa tache ? Il murmura son nom dans une litanie incessante, espérant démontrer un quelconque signe de vie. A peine eut-il légèrement décalé sa main, qu'une alarme résonna dans la chambre. Severus jura avant de s'insulter de tous les noms. Comment n'avait-il donc pas pu voir le sortilège de détecteur de mouvement, qui se voyait pourtant comme le nez au milieu de la figure, posé sut le jeune homme ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus, ses instincts reprenant le dessus alors qu'il prenait entre ses bras le garçon, courant jusqu'à la plus proche zone de transplanage.

L'espion pensa à toute vitesse. Que faire ? Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à sa destination, les mangemorts l'auront déjà attrapé. Peut-être devrait-il jouer leur dernière carte quitte à perdre la guerre... Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ancien prisonnier. Non ! Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas à sa tâche ! Potter vivrait même s'il fallait qu'il en donne sa vie !

Il s'enferma dans la plus proche des salles et tomba sur une des nombreuses salles de réunion. Il verrouilla la porte d'un sort et déposa le jeune homme sur une rangée de chaise. Severus l'appela plusieurs fois par son prénom espérant encore une fois le faire réagir. Il sortit d'une de ses poches la lettre qu'il avait écrite quelques heures plus tôt et essaya de la faire tenir par la fine main de l'adolescent.

"Harry ! Harry ! Surtout, garde cette lettre dans ta main !" lui ordonna-t-il fixant ses yeux, "Tu entends ? Tu ne dois surtout pas la lâcher ou laisser quelqu'un te la prendre !" Cette fois à sa grande satisfaction, une petite étincelle de compréhension sembla éclaira le regard éteint du jeune homme et son poing se referma sur le papier, rassurant le professeur. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il accomplisse sa tâche...

Il regarda autour de lui : aucun moyen de tracer quelque chose. Tant pis. Il ne perdit pas de temps et décida d'utiliser son sang. Traçant un pentacle sur la table, il compléta ce dernier par plusieurs symboles. Au sud, l'éclair. Au nord, ce qui devait ressembler à un sablier. A l'est, une étoile. A l'ouest, un œil.

Quand il eut finit, il se sentit très faible et au bord de l'inconscience. Il reprit cependant courage et porta l'adolescent jusqu'au centre de la table. Il commença à murmurer une formule en latin quand des coups se firent entendre dehors, la porte tremblante menaçant de tomber à tout instant. Il continua ce qu'il avait commencé, remarquant à peine que le remue ménage à l'extérieur avait disparu. Alors qu'il récitait avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient les dernières syllabes de la formule, la porte explosa laissant apparaître Voldemort. Ce dernier portait sur son visage un sourire cruel et dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire la colère.

Le lord marcha sur ce qui jadis avait été une porte et s'approcha de Severus. Ce dernier enrageait, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, qu'une petite chose à faire et il aurait accompli sa mission. Le professeur de potion était écroulé parterre juste à côté du survivant, lui même toujours posé au centre du pentacle. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'accroupi devant le traître et prit une poignée des cheveux noirs avant de les tirer violemment en arrière, lui permettant de lui faire face. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux noirs de son ancien fidèle et eut un sentiment de satisfaction en y lisant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps la peur. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas était que cette peur ne lui était par destinée. Non. Severus n'avait peur d'une seule chose : ne pas pouvoir sauver le fils de Lili.

Les mangemorts étaient entrés dans la pièce et entourait leurs maître, leurs baguettes entre les mains prêts à prêter main forte à chaque instant. Après tout on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver avec un être aussi buté et tenace que Snape.

**"Severus..."**siffla le lord, **"mon chère Severus...Penser que toi, mon fidèle serviteur...Parmi tout mes mangemorts, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses me trahir...Bella avait donc bien raison."**Il lâcha ses cheveux puis se releva, sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur lui.

**"Tu sais,** reprit-il,**habituellement un traitre comme toi aurait été tué par un simple avada kedevra. Mais cependant, au moment même où tu as posé tes yeux sur ce qui m'appartenait, tu avais signé ton contrat pour de longues heures de tortures auprès de tes amis de l'ordre."**

Tout au long de la tirade, Severus avait discrètement rapproché sa main du seau, laissant Voldemort finir son monologue. Le point faible de son ancien maître avait toujours été son arrogance, mais seulement peu de personne le savait. Severus faisant parti de ce très maigre groupe de personne. Il essaya de s'approcher le plus possible de son objectif. Dans un dernier effort, Severus posa sa main à l'intérieur du pentacle déclenchant de même le sortilège. Une grande lumière blanche les aveugla tous les empêchant de voir la scène en entier. Lorsque le lord rouvrit les yeux comme tous, le jeune brun avait disparu laissant derrière lui une étrange odeur de souffre. Voldemort plissa les yeux alors que l'air s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure que sa colère augmentait. Il regarda l'autre à terre. Mort. L'imbécile s'était tué.

**"Avery, Malfoy"**appela le seigneur des ténèbres marchant sur le corps sans vie du traître. Les deux mangemorts avancèrent, s'abaissant tout deux puis embrassant la robe de leur maître.

**"Étudiez moi ce pentacle, je veux votre rapport à la première heure demain matin"** ordonna-t-il sortant de la salle et n'écoutant qu'à moitié le _"oui maître"_ docile de ces deux hommes. Serrant sa baguette dans sa main gauche, il descendit vers les cachots, espérant se soulager de toute la rage et la colère qui s'était emparé de lui. Il était pourtant si près du but, mais il avait fallu que cet autre abruti vienne d'un simple rituel, chambouler tout ses plans. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Bientôt, Harry sera de retour auprès de lui et il pourra achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

_Harry tu peux fuir, te cacher, mais peu importe où tu iras je te retrouvais et t'enchaînerais de nouveau à moi jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, et à moi seul. J'ai hâte..._

Alors, qu'en dîtes vous ? Je suis impatient de connaître votre avis !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La sortie du gouffre**

Ce matin là, Eileen Snape anciennement Prince se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Agréablement confinée dans ses couvertures, elle poussa un long soupire de fatigue. Trois nuits. Cela faisait maintenant trois nuits qu'elle faisait toujours le même rêve sans jamais se souvenir de ce dernier. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit en y pensant était deux yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle poussa un nouveau soupire et enleva sa couette de son corps, accueillant avec joie la fraîcheur de sa chambre. Béni sois les sorts de rafraîchissement !

Elle enfila ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers son armoire prendre ses vêtements de la journée avant de commencer sa toilette habituelle. Elle regarda l'heure de sa vieille horloge, _cadeau de mariage de son cher mari _pensa-t-elle amèrement frottant de sa main son bras gauche. Sur son avant bras, une longue trace blanche fait visiblement avec un objet tranchant comme un couteau ou un ciseau. La blessure avait beau être vieille, les jours humides et pluvieux elle revenait à l'attaque comme une vieille amie qu'on aurait momentanément oubliée.

Elle ferma la porte de la petite maisonnette et cacha la clé sous un pot de fleur parterre à gauche de l'entrée. Respirant l'air frai de ce matin de fin juin, elle commença sa promenade habituelle. La routine suivait son cours. Elle salua en vitesse Mme Perkins, jeune femme venant de se marier dont le principale défaut était sa manie de se mêler de tout. Puis, Eileen continua sa route jusqu'arriver devant deux chemins. Le premier menait à un petit parc où elle avait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter, regardant les enfants jouer et pensant avec regret que son fils n'aura jamais pu avoir leur innocence à leur âge. Le deuxième conduisait à un endroit qu'elle connaissait très bien. Une usine de textile, plus précisément celle ou son défunt mari travaillait au paravent.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, Eileen pris le chemin de l'usine. Son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure auquel elle avançait mais elle gardait toujours ce visage noble et calme. Au début de leur mariage, elle avait été la femme la plus heureuse du monde mais le temps passa et elle tomba enceinte. Elle eut peur. Peur de la réaction de son époux. Eileen l'avait toujours su très étroit d'esprit, de nombreuses fois elle avait du ignorer les remarques racistes de son mari ne disant rien pensant que ça allait passer. Puis le jour où Severus naquit changea définitivement sa vie.

Elle arrêta de marcher, arrivée devant l'ancien lieu de travail de Tobias. _Rien n'avait changé_ pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie. A côté de cette usine, avait par miracle survécut une petite prairie où trônait en son sein un chêne de plus de cent ans. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser avec amusement que c'était à cet endroit qu'elle emmenait son fils pique niquer. Elle s'assit contre le tronc et ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier l'usine devant elle.

Puis soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, paniquée. Ces yeux verts ! Elle venait juste d'avoir un flash. Complètement perdue, elle se releva précipitamment et tapota en vitesse sa robe enlevant les quelques brindilles s'y étant accrochées. Elle marcha d'un pas vif et ferme jusqu'à la route ne se détournant jamais de son objectif. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au vieux chêne. Ce qu'elle vu l'immobilisa nette.

A l'endroit où elle était précédemment assise se tenait un jeune garçon de l'âge de son fils. Dévêtu de tout vêtements, il était adossé contre l'arbre, un léger vent faisant s'agiter ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant un peu plus bas que le épaules. Ce qu'elle vit sur le front de l'adolescent la choqua encore plus. Une cicatrice. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Elle refit chemin arrière et s'approcha du jeune inconnu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer toutes les traces de morsures, griffures et suçons. Le garçon aurait-il été… D'effroi, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche retenant un cri. Elle prit le long gilet noire qu'elle portait et l'enveloppa au mieux dedans cachant le plus de peau que possible. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Bien. Elle toucha le brun et transplana à l'impasse du tisseur.

A peine arrivé qu'elle jeta un sort soulevant le corps de l'inconscient jusque la chambre d'ami. Elle lui enleva son gilet et l'habilla d'un vieux Pijma que portait au paravent Severus. Elle l'installa dans son lit et s'assis sur une chaise, veillant sur le jeune garçon. Serrant sa baguette dans sa main droite, elle hésitait, anxieuse et inquiète de ce qu'elle allait découvrir si elle jetait ce sort de soin. Puis la curiosité emportant sur la peur, elle jeta un vieux sort de diagnostique appartenant à la famille Prince au niveau du séant de l'étranger. Elle fut soulagée quand seule une lumière blanche apparut signifiante qu'il n'avait pas été abusé.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise du bureau se trouvant dans la pièce et observa plus attentivement le jeune homme au niveau du front. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle passa sa main sur son front, dégageant les quelques mèches rebelles et trace du bout du doigt le motif. Elle était tellement absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il s'était réveillé.

Elle sursauta d'un coup, croisant les deux yeux verts maintenant complètement ouverts du jeune homme. Elle plongea les yeux dans les émeraudes lui faisant face et fut un instant déstabilisé par cet énorme vide qu'elle y trouva. Elle dégagea sa main et la posa docilement sur une de ses jambes. Elle essaya d'engager la conversation :

**« -Bonjour. »**

Il ne lui répondit pas, se redressant juste pour être mieux installé avant de fixer son regard sur un point imaginaire que lui seul semblait pouvoir voir. Eileen, plus têtue qu'une mule continua quand même.

**« -Je m'appelle Eileen Prince, et toi »**

**-…**

**-Tu sais, tu m'as vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure. Je t'ai retrouvé complètement nu dans une prairie. Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »**

Une nouvelle fois seule le silence lui répondit. Elle soupira et constatât qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, son jeune invité ne parlerait pas. Elle se leva et alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, remarqua quelque chose serrée dans une de ses mains. Elle s'approcha et se rendit compte que cela semblait être une enveloppe. Curieuse de nature, trait qu'avait aussi reçut Severus à son plus grand malheur, elle voulut le lui prendre pensant qu'il se laisserait faire. A peine eut-elle un peu tiré sur le papier qu'il raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur son trésor.

Abandonnant, elle sortit de la pièce laissant l'adolescent seul dans la chambre. Elle descendit et regarda l'heure sur la vieille horloge. Il était plus que temps de faire le repas. Elle eut un petit sourire en regardant le calendrier. Encore quelques jours avant que Severus ne revienne à la maison…

Severus Snape regarda avec nostalgie la vieille maison se dressant devant lui. Il était enfin chez lui, loin de Poudlard, de Potter et son toutou Black. Enfin à la maison. Cette année il n'était pas rentré chez lui pendant les vacances, ayant trop peur de la réaction de sa mère. Après cet _accident, _il ne l'avait plus revu. Il prit ses deux valises dans chacune de ses mains et avança devant le perron, la porte n'attendant qu'à être frappé par sa main. Il prit son courage à deux mains, chose très difficile pour le pur serpentard qu'il était, et s'apprêta à toquer. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps.

Eileen par la fenêtre de la cuisine l'avait vu et s'était précipité dans l'entrée. Elle avait ouvert la porte et l'avait fixé de ce regard si dur qui lui appartenait. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté avant qu'il ne sente sa main sur sa joue lui donnant la gifle qu'il méritait. Il ne se plaignit pas. C'était en quelque sorte sa manière de lui montrer qu'il lui avait manqué mais qu'elle passerait l'éponge.

Ce qu'elle fit ensuite cependant le choqua plus qu'autre chose. Sa mère l'étreignait. Si d'abord cette étreinte fut quelque peu crispée, Severus se détendit bien vite, laissant la douceur du moment l'emporter. Sa mère loin d'être froide avec lui, n'était pas une personne très câline. Plus rien n'importait à ce moment, d'un accord sous entendu, ils décidèrent de ne pas parler de l'été dernier, de continuer leur petite vie tranquille. Après tout qui le serait ?

Elle regarda son fils et fut surprise en voyant à quel point il avait grandi. A présent il la dépassait d'au moins une tête et sa croissance ne semblait pas être finit. _Il serait aussi grand que son père si ce n'est plus_ pensa –t- elle soudain mélancolique. Severus s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Sa mère après quelques instants lui proposa de rentrer.

Malfoy et Avery regardait avec une stupéfaction bien cachée le pentacle à leur pieds. _Severus était vraiment un puisant sorcier _songea le blond observant à présent deux mangemorts de basse classe traîner par les bras le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami. Inconsciemment, sa main se dirigea ver son cou et serra le pendentif qu'il gardait précieusement cachée sous sa robe. Si seulement IL avait été là…

Avery s'approcha et s'agenouant, déchiffra rapidement toutes les runes inscrites sur le bord du cercle. Le mangemorts fit signe au blond de venir à son tour ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. Avery lui montra du doigt un signe en particulier qui choqua Lucius. Tout du moins qui provoqua un léger écarquillement des yeux chez le lord.

Ils se regardèrent dans un même mouvement, leur maitre allait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur. Après tout qui ne le serait en sachant que son fiancé venait d'être envoyé dans le passé et ceci à une époque non précisé.

Lucius soupira…

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté à l'époque ?


End file.
